TIC and SIC: Office Loving
by xStarscreamxLoverx
Summary: One-shot. Jazz is trying to get Prowl to relax...and in the most pleasant way as well...


**Ok. My pervy side came out and this happened. Please don't kill me haha.**

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. Got it? *cries* I want it though…. :(**

XxX

Jazz watched silently from the doorway as their commanding officer flipped through data pad after data pad, muttering to himself about this and that and how this should've been down earlier and whatnot. The cop bot overworked himself, Jazz thought, a small smile lifting his lip plates as Prowl sighed, cycling his vents and rolling his optics as he read through what Jazz guessed was another complaint about the twins' pranking in the base. And they were currently serving brig time already for it.

The saboteur shook his head, sighing as he pushed off the doorframe to make his way down to the med bay. Maybe Ol' Ratchet would have some advice as to how to get his sweetspark's mind off of so many stressful things.

As the smaller mech pushed the door open to the bay, he was greeted with Ratchet yelling and of course, the 'vette twins seated sullenly at the med table.

The CMO was waving around a wrench, his optics going from blue to hazy red as he shouted, while Sideswipe looked up pouting...and holding his detached arm...

Jazz raised his optic ridges, taking in the scene before him. Sunstreaker leaned against the table beside his red twin, his arms crossed and a bored, slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Why must everything you do aggravate me!" Ratchet grumped, his dentas bared in frustration.

Sideswipe stuck out his bottom lip plate, peering up at the doc with wide optics. "But-but it wasn't my fault this time." he wheedled, his optics going to 'puppy dog eyes' as the humans called it.

Ratchet hissed air through his vents, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Sideswipe." he warned, placing a servo on his hip.

Sideswipe immediately dropped the face, resuming his usual childish demeanor. "Okay fine, maybe it was our fault."

Ratchet nodded, pleased.

"Good, now, Jazz, what do you need?" he asked, finally turning to the visored bot.

Jazz grinned, saluting him before answering. "Just some advice Doc, bu' maybe not n' front of those two.." he trailed, hooking a finger towards the siblings.

"Well I'm out." Sunny muttered, striding to the door. "I have a good guess where this line of advice will go. Meaning it's about Prowl, so c'mon Sides, we'll reattach your arm later"

Sideswipe snorted before following his brother. "Jazz and Prowl sitting in a tree, f-r-a-g-g-i-Ow!" The ruby mech complained as he exited. A nice metal wrench had boned him in the helm. "Thanks Hatchet! Now I have to buff it!" Sideswipe yelped one more time as another wrench flew in his direction before disappearing from sight.

Jazz laughed before stopping next to the red and white mech. "Actually yeah, he needs a break and I was wondr'ing what I could do ta get his mind off things.." The saboteur asked nonchalantly...glancing up at the medic.

Ratchet hid a smile, fiddling with the various tools at his desk. "Just do what you always do. I suggest staying in the office." he murmured, scoffing softly at Jazz's embarrassed cough.

"Alright, thanks doc." He saluted him again before backing out the bay and down the hall to his mate's office.

He wanted Prowl to feel good when they did this, and he decided the best way to go was to let him do his own thing…meaning letting him be the dominant one. Jazz was alright with that, seeming as he was usually the one getting spiked in their relationship anyway. And he wouldn't lie, Prowl spiked good.

His cheek plating heated up at the thought of what he was planning on doing in this office, a public place where anyone could walk in...yet it felt so appealing to do so.

Pushing open the door, the Saboteur slipped on a sultry smile and swaggered in; making sure his cop bot caught the sway of his hips as approached. Oh no, Jazz thought, he was gonna drag this pleasure out for as long as he could.

As Jazz entered, Prowl watched his mate's hips sway lightly from side to side, his processors scrambling as his cooling fans kicked on. "Uh, hello sweetspark, I wasn't um..expecting you.." he stuttered, shuffling datapads absently to get his mind off the sexy mech in front of him.

Jazz grinned, his visor glinting with mirth in the soft light of the office. Not answering, the smaller bot sauntered over to the door, and soundly clicked it shut, making sure to lock it. Turning back to his bonded mate, who has stopped with the datapads and had resulted to watching Jazz with hungry optics, his digits twitching on the desk like he wanted to snag Jazz up and have his way with him.

Jazz shivered with excitement. He loved when Prowl got like this, all possessive and powerful.

Swaying slowly up to the desk, placing his servos on it, Jazz smiled down at his mate, patiently bending over it so his chest touched the desk, his arm joints resting on the desk. Jazz smirked when he saw Prowl intake a vent full of air.

"So ma beautiful cop, whaddya say 'bout a lil' fun.?" Jazz whispers huskily, lifting a servo to trace down Prowl's face, stopping at his lip plating before running that same digit slowly across his bottom lip plate.

Prowl shivered, his glossa flicking out to lick at Jazz's digit. His optics were glowing with intensity, and Jazz was sure both of their cooling fans were on full blast.

"I would say..." Prowl murmured huskily, leaning forward so their lip plates barely brushed. "I'll take you up on that offer, love."

Jazz grinned, shivering slightly as his partner's digits deftly slid over his chassis, and over his arms. Jazz leaned in, kissing Prowl softly as his digits found the cop bot's cheek plate. Prowl growled softly in his audio, grabbing Jazz's helm to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Jazz slid his glossa in between their kiss, flicking it against Prowl's, who in turn retuned the gesture.

The room echoed with cooling fans blowing and soft purrs and keens from the interlocked bots in the middle.

The Saboteur pulled away, sliding back and off the desk to come around it, in front of his lover. He was going to make him overload more than once in this occasion, however he could.

Jazz kneeled down in from of the chair Prowl occupied, earning a wanting keen from the cop. The smaller mech grinned, sliding his servos along the other mech's legs, stopping when he reached his hips.

Jazz trailed fingers across Prowl's spike panel, a low, husky growl emanating from the cop. He kept going, running fingers up, and over Prowl's chest armor, and up to his neck and cables and wires. Leaning up, Jazz captured his partner's mouth in a searing kiss, moaning as well when Prowl's fingers the front of Jazz's panels too.

By now both bots were panting as they explored each other, every curve, every angle, until Jazz climbed up onto Prowl's lap, straddling him. Prowl let an intake of air, his servos sliding down to Jazz's hips, gripping them tightly. The saboteur rocked his hips lightly atop the Datsuns spike panel, making Prowl groan softly and pull him closer.

"Ah, ah, ah," Jazz tsked when his lover went to undo the smaller mech's port panel, which was wet and wanting with lubricant, he would get there, eventually.

"And why is that?" Prowl breathed, his optics alight with lust as he found the sensitive cables above Jazz's spike panel, fingering and pinching them lightly. Jazz rocked forward, a new wave of desire filling his port and tightening the panel.

"Because I ain't done wit' ya yet sweetspark." Jazz gritted out, suppressing the moan when Prowl repeated the process on his pelvic wiring.

Primus, Jazz thought, Prowl could make him overload just by fondling him!

"Oh?" Prowl asked huskily, sliding his servo between Jazz's thighs, running his digits along the crevices around his interfacing system, wanting Jazz to unlatch his port.

Jazz grinned, shaking his helm, "Ah I know what ya try'n ta do there Prowlie, ya not gone win." Jazz knew what he was trying to do, but he wanted it to last, so he leaned forward and nipped Prowl's neck wires while grinding softly against the tacticians now too-tight spike panel.

A strangled gasp elicited from Prowl's vocalizer, his servos grabbing at Jazz's aft, pulling him flush against his tight panel.

Jazz grinned, nipping one last time at his cables before sliding off his body, to kneel in front of him. The smaller bot looked up; catching the wild, hungry look in his mate's gaze, the way the energon had flushed to his face plates giving him a flowery hue.

Jazz leaned forward, all the while keeping optic contact with the cop bot, and slid his glossa patiently and expertly up Prowl's spike hatch, loving the way the bigger mech groaned, lifting his hips into the gesture. Jazz was feeling similar, his fans were on high gear, his port was wet and ready, and his spike was full and erect behind the wall. He couldn't wait to get to the main course, but he promised himself he would make this long and worthwhile, and he'd start by taking to Prowl to the skies just with his mouth.

"Ah hope ya ready fo' this Prowlie, cause I'ma make you overload 'til you see Cybertron.." Jazz murmured seductively, running his digits along Prowl's panel, waiting for it to slide open.

Prowl gave a breathless chuckle, taking in the sight of his beautiful mate sitting ready and willing between his legs, that tricky glossa of his flicking out to run along his bottom lip plate. Prowl growled low in need. He was more than ready.

"I'm more than ready for you, my gorgeous saboteur, give it your best shot."

Jazz smirked, running a digit along his lover's panel. "Open up for me, love." he whispered, continually stroking Prowl's hot interfacing panel, impatiently, eagerly awaiting for the glory that was Prowl's own.

The cop groaned quietly, leaning his head back as the hissing sound of his own spike panel sliding open, having to grin widely when he heard Jazz's intake of air, the hand he had on the bigger mech's legs tightening as Prowl was sprung.

"No matter how many times I see ya babe, ya never cease ta amaze." Jazz whispered breathlessly, his hand going from Prowl's thigh to gently stroke his spike upward. Prowl hissed out soft curses, the sharp jolt of lust zipping over, and across his spike in electrical currents.

Jazz smiled smugly, placing one hand on his lover's leg and using the other one to grip the cop car in his servo, letting Prowl growl softly as his hips pushed up into the Jazz's palm, his length sliding through Jazz's loosened hold.

"Sweet Primus, Jazzy, you sure know how to handle me huh?" Prowl teased through gritted dentas, too lost in the sensation of Jazz's perfect grip sliding up and down on his shaft. Prowl gripped the chair, his hips slightly pushing up as a flurry of pleasure and excitement built up in his abdominal parts.

Jazz's port ached with need, and he could feel it slicking the door of his port panel with lubricant, along with his spike. But all that mattered right now was getting Prowl off, the first time around, that is. He could tell he was close to an overload, a lovely drop of pink lubricant beading up at the tip, before sliding slowly, and agonizingly down Prowl's spike, making Jazz moan, and unable to help himself, he stopped massaging the cop's length, to lean forward and lick up the bead.

Prowl hissed in painful pleasure. He could feel the tight buildup in the base of his spike, ready to speed up and gush out the tip, and watching Jazz's nimble glossa flick out and lick his spike like a human lollipop started the feeling rushing his top.

"Oh for the love of all that is Cybertronian Jazz, I'm going to overload!" Prowl snarled feverishly, his hips thrusting violently.

Jazz laughed, pulling away a bit. "And why waste all your deliciousness on my servo when it could be inside of me?" He saboteur murmured huskily, leaning all the way forward and taking Prowl fully into his mouth.

The cop bot grabbed his partner's helm as Jazz's head bobbed up and down, his expert mouth pulling at him just enough, that glossa swirling around his spike before flicking the tip. All the while Prowl moaned and gasped; that delicious move Jazz was pulling bringing him over the edge.

Prowl shouted hoarsely as stars exploded behind his optics, the rushing feeling in his spike emptying itself into Jazz's waiting mouth, where he was sucking it lightly until it was perfectly clean.

As Jazz pulled away, licking his mouth plates like he had just had a wonderful brew of high-grade. His visor glinted triumphantly, still kneeled between Prowl's legs. A drop of the cop's overload slid to the corner of the mech's mouth, starting up Prowl's cooling fans on high again.

"Ah...Love, you have a little something at the corner of that gorgeous mouth of yours.." Prowl whispered, groaning ever so quietly when Jazz's glossa flicked out and snatched the lubricant drop up hungrily.

"Not anymore.." Jazz replied back saucily, getting to his pedes to go and sit on his lover's lap.

Prowl knew he had to be aching deeply in that port of his, and he wasn't going to settle on just his own needs. Oh no. Jazz needs some TLC as well. Prowl grasped the saboteur's hips before he could sit down, standing up with Jazz in his arms.

The smaller mech looked back confused, and was rewarded with a spark melting smile that left him breathless.

"What are ya up ta over here?" Jazz asked teasingly, feeling Prowl's digits slip from his waist to his aft, squeezing it gently.

Prowl laughed, turning Jazz around to face him and picking him to set him on the desk. "Serving my darling, of course." He replied, moving between his legs and kneeling. "Now, open that slick port for me."

Jazz took an intake of cycling air, his legs parting slightly as his port slid open with ease, lubricant tricking out in thin streams down his legs and the desk. He absolutely loved it when Prowl talked dirty.

Prowl whistled softly, his servos gripping Jazz's thighs as he bent forward. "Time to clean you up, sweetspark." the cop whispered, hearing Jazz's soft plea of need.

Prowl took his glossa patiently around the edges, tasting the sweet lubricant that was Jazz's own. He slid his tongue around one more time before dipping inside, making Jazz yelp in pleasure and clench the desk tighter.

"Jeez louise, Babe, that glossa of ya's.." He trailed, straining to created words when Prowl thrust his glossa in deeper, creating that in an out friction, and making a buildup start low in Jazz's port.

He through his helm back when Prowl found "the spot" inside of him. Jazz gasped and moaned his name, while Prowl repeatedly assaulted that sweet spot, pulling Jazz closer and closer to his overload.

Soon, Jazz felt cold air hitting his port, Prowl's absence was driving him crazy. That is until the cop slammed two digits into him and started pumping.

"Oh my Primus!" Jazz shouted, his hips rocking as Prowl went in and out, crooking his digits a bit to hit that sweet spot before sliding out.

The sensations running through Jazz were extraordinary, and he could feel his overload coming like a storm.

Prowl's digits were wet and slicks with what Jazz had to offer, and he speeded up his motion, adding a third digit as he slid in and out.

Jazz keened and clicked, his processors unable to fathom the pleasure orienting from deep within his port.

The dam broke and Jazz screamed Prowl's name as he came, his overload shaking his whole Frame. Hot lubricant poured from his port, coating Prowl's digits fully in the liquid.

Jazz gasped for air, panting hard as the aftershocks zipped along his body, and he watched as Prowl licked his digits clean, sucking on every finger, and just causing Jazz's port to heat up again, with the need to be filled.

Prowl must've been thinking the same thing, as he picked up his lover and turned him towards the desk. "Are you ready for this, love?" He asked, slapping Jazz's aft gently before gripping his hips.

"Oh yeah, baby. I want ya inside of meh." Jazz purred, wiggling his aft a little, taunting Prowl with that tasty sight.

"Bend over the desk." Prowl whispered into Jazz's audio, his fingers skimming down the side of Jazz's frame, over his hips and aft, then to his lower back, lightly pushing him forward.

Jazz did as he asked, planting both palms on either side of the surface. He was already panting hard, and his port was quivering in that need for Prowl to fill him. "Whaddya plan on doin' ta meh, babe?" he asked breathlessly, tensing in anticipation as Prowl parted the smaller mech's legs.

Said bot took the moment to admire his lovely mate, all hot and bothered and flushed before him, his port beautifully coated in sweet pink lubricant, and the cop knew it was hot and tight, and ready.

Prowl leaned forward again to whisper in his audio. "I'm going to take you slow and hard against this desk, making that sweet port of yours weep for me."

Jazz shivered in delight. He loved when he talked dirty like that to him, it was such a turn on. "Oh really hm?" he replied saucily, groaning softly when he felt the cop's spike rub around him before slowly easing inside. Jazz couldn't speak, the feeling of being filled was exquisite. He stretched around his lover's intrusion, keening again, Prowl filling him to the fullest.

The SIC growled quietly, his mate was hot and tight around him, and he started to move. He slid in and out slowly; gripping Jazz's hips firmly as he took him sweet and slow, making sure to ease all the way in before sliding all the way out, and back in again. He listened, pleased with Jazz's garbled clicks and whirs-to humans at least. To him it was the Cybertronian way of speaking, and he was pleading and crying for more as Prowl continued his slow pace.

"You want more?" Prowl asked, and Jazz nodded his helm, pushing his hips back against Prowl hard.

Hissing in desire, he thrust faster, the smaller mech cried out in pleasure, his frame shaking from the fast movement of Prowl's thrust.

Prowl stopped mid thrust, holding himself in place. Jazz whined softy, rocking his hips.

"C'mon baby, don't tease me like that." Jazz panted, turning slightly to see what his lover was up to.

Prowl grinned as he pulled out, grabbing Jazz and turning him so he faced forward. "I'm not Love;I want to see your beautiful features when I make you overload.

Jazz opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Prowl slipped between his legs and inserted himself once again.

The Saboteur groaned softly, a small keen crawling up his throat as Prowl's full length moved inside him. Prowl held onto the desk on either side of his lover as he slipped in and out of Jazz's wet port, moving his hips just right. He leaned down and kissed Jazz full on the mouth as he moved inside him, his glossa finding Jazz's as they kissed.

"Oh my .." Jazz purred, wrapping his legs around Prowls waist, pulling him deeper.

Prowl growled low in his audio, moving faster as Jazz tightened his legs.

Jazz could feel his overload coming strong, and he keened, throwing his helm back when Prowl pulled all the way out and slammed back into him, hard.

"Just...a little..ah!" Jazz yelped as the tsunami of pleasure washed over him, the waves rushing from his port as he overloaded.

Prowl cursed softly in pleasure, his spike sliding even more inside of Jazz as he came, all that wetness coated Prowl's length in delicious lubricant, and the easy slide of in and out brought on Prowl's overload seconds after Jazz's

He hissed harshly, his spike emptying itself inside of the saboteur, the intense pleasure stopping him in mid trust as he rode it out.

Both of them sat, panting, Prowl still inside of Jazz as they relaxed.

"Mmm. That was good." Jazz purred, leaning forward to kiss his mate passionately before pulling away.

Prowl nipped at Jazz's lip plate teasingly, retracting his spike and snapping the panel shut. "Indeed my little saboteur, we should do it more often." he murmured in his audio.

"We should." Jazz replied, laughing lightly when Prowl picked him up and sat in his office chair, cuddling Jazz to his chest.

Jazz sighed happily, resting his helm against Prowl's chest, his optics shuttering as he prepared to doze off.

"Ah think I'm about ta fall inta' stasis, Prowlie.." Jazz whispers sleepily, snuggling down in the cop bots arms.

"Mm..I know...me..too.." Prowl whispered back, his optics finding the sleeping form of his love before they too closed.

"I love you Jazz." he murmured, and then he fell asleep.

Jazz stirred, still half awake, "I love ya too Prowl." sighing softly, he leaned against the sleeping cop and finally dozed off.

Back at the office door, stood Optimus and Ratchet, who were both smiling to themselves as they watched couple.

"Prowl had lot of work to do.." Optimus said, turning to Ratchet, a twinkle in his optic.

Ratchet laughed, "It looks like he did get something "done,"

Both bots laughed to themselves, their gaze going back to the sleeping couple in the office.

Optimus noticed that while they slept, their servos had found each other...and their digits were intertwined. He smiled; glad love and caring could still be found in the midst of war. And that was the greatest thing of all, wasn't it?


End file.
